Pin me down
by xipeek
Summary: Si Sara ne pensais pas qu'à sa promotion...suite de la reconstitution de l'épiside 4x07


okay bon...

pourquoi ne pas essayer maintenant? après tout...je continue sur ma lancée puisque ça a l'air de vous plaire.

bbasé sur/b 4x07: Fautes de Preuves

version tout droit sortie de mon imagination...ce qu'il se serait passé si le sujet qui préoccupait Sara pendant leur "reconstitution" avait été tout autre que sa demande de promotion...

EnJoY

Il avait descendu ses mains le long de sa taille avec toute la délicatesse possible. L'effrayer était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait à cet instant précis.

Sara n'avait pas quitté ses mains des yeux, se demandant jusqu'où ce soudain élan allait les mener. L'imperceptible mouvement d'air crée la fit agréablement frissonner. Elle avait peine à réaliser que c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de la plaquer au mur, dans un presque murmure plutôt suggestif de surcroît. Et elle avait encore plus de mal à croire que Griss s'était exécuté sans demander quoique ce soit. Il lui avait saisit les poignets et l'avait maintenue pendant qu'elle se débattait. Et maintenant il était là, son visage à portée de souffle, ses mains si proches de sa taille qu'elle avait l'impression de les sentir sur elle. Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'aux siens en s'attardant sur sa bouche. Des millions de pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit mais une seule s'imposa.

_Embrasse-le._

Il avait également senti la tension monter et n'avait pu empêcher une certaine ardeur dans ses gestes. Avant d'avoir le temps de davantage réfléchir à la situation, il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser timide, un baiser volé qu'il voulu à tout prix prolonger. Il sentit ses mains douces derrière sa nuque et continua de lui caresser les lèvres. Ils se découvraient avec patience, avec plaisir. Oubliant la quelconque valeur du drap encore taché de sang, il la plaqua pour de bon sur cet étendard aussi flamboyant que leur passion. Elle poussa un léger gémissement et sentit sa langue humide pénétrer dans sa bouche. Toute patience disparût aussi vite que le désir déferlait en eux tel une vague dévastatrice. Il passa ses mains sous son débardeur et une chaleur incroyable la parcourue. Elle le sentait caresser son ventre tendre, son dos brûlant, parcourir son corps selon un rythme sensuel. Sans rien d'autre en tête que l'ardent plaisir qui le dévorait, il reposa ses mains sur ses reins afin de la diriger vers la table de travail. Leurs lèvres de séparèrent à regret pour repartir de plus belle en un long baiser langoureux quelques secondes plus tard. Sara était assise sur la table, une jambe passée au milieu de celles de Griss. Elle ne put empêcher un léger mouvement de va et vient qui le fit redoubler d'ardeur. Il passa ses mains sur sa taille, défit doucement sa ceinture. Tout en glissant délicatement l'une d'entre elles dans son pantalon, il laissa entre leurs visages un espace suffisant pour admirer celui de Sara ; ses traits contractés par le plaisir, son regard où se mêlaient désir charnel et appréhension. Elle se cambra et ferma les yeux dès qu'elle perçut sa main experte au plus près de son intimité. L'appréhension avait subitement laissé la place à un fiévreux désir.

Ils glissèrent lentement sur le sol tout en ôtant les couches superflues. Sara arrachait une à une les pression de la chemise de Grissom avec des gestes fébriles tandis qu'il dégrafait son soutient gorge avec une habilité certaine. Un souffle chaud balaya le cou de Griss, souffle qui s'accélérait de seconde en seconde. Elle se cambra davantage et agrandit suffisamment la surface de contact entre leurs deux corps pour sentir le plaisir de son partenaire tout contre son aine. A la limite du supportable, celui-ci ôta sa main de son pantalon pour le faire glisser. Elle entreprit de faire la même chose avec des mains toujours aussi tremblantes. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait laissé la chaleur qui se répandait en elle se dissiper. Elle agrippa son dos et il se glissa en elle avec un profond gémissement qui ne tarda pas à trouver son écho. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent en même temps que le va et vient symbolique de leurs corps qui ouvrait la porte sur une relation définitivement à double sens.


End file.
